


First Time

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Roman Sanders, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Patton Sanders, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Developing Logince, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Established logicality, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Logan Sanders, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Negotiation, Riding, Rivals to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, but like the speedrun version, established Royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Roman and Logan don't have the best start. But under the right circumstances, sparks start to fly.
Relationships: MoRoLo, Patton/Roman/Logan
Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the Firsts series of prequels for my Dismantle the Gender Trinary series.
> 
> For newcomers: Patton is a beta trans man, Logan is an omega cis man with a vagina, and they are mates (married). Roman is an alpha and ids as male at this point in the timeline.

Logan straightened his tie and opened the door.

“You're earlier than anticipated,” he noted to Roman, whose face was flushed. “Not that it particularly matters.”

“What's going on? Is Pat okay?” Roman asked immediately.

“Yes, of course.” Logan frowned. “Why wouldn't he be?”

Roman did something that could only be described as _goggling_ at him.

“You texted me,” he said slowly, as though talking to a small child, and Logan bit his lip. “I thought Patton was dying! I thought someone must have a gun to your head –”

“Ah. Yes, well.” Logan flushed, pulling Roman inside properly, to give them whatever privacy the thin walls of the apartment would allow. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“ _About_ …?” Roman demanded incredulously.

“About that.”

Logan gestured at the alpha in front of him. Roman was tall, muscular, and utterly infuriating. He was a Theater student who enjoyed loud singing and socialising in large groups, and thought that Hamlet was better than Macbeth. In other words, he was Logan's opposite in every way: frivolous, emotional and impulsive.

But Patton liked him. And so…

“You are hostile to the very concept of socialising with me,” Logan observed. “And… I have been unnecessarily hostile towards you. I feel that this situation cannot continue.”

Roman seemed to deflate a little.

“Oh. I didn't realise this was an attempt to… ah, clear the air. My most humble apologies for assuming your ill intent.”

“That is quite alright, we have both been at fault,” Logan said. “And I… apologise… for my part in that as well.”

The two of them eyed each other for a moment.

Then Logan nodded sharply.

“We should begin a sexual relationship.”

“ _What_?”

Roman threw his arms up suddenly. Logan, who had been expecting some kind of overly-flamboyant arm gesture, stepped back in order to dodge potential injury.

“Hold up, Specs, rewind. How the flying monkeys did you get from 'clear the air' to the two of us falling into bed together?”

“That is the societal standard, is it not?” Logan replied. “We both wish to maintain an intimate relationship with Patton. Therefore, we should experiment with the idea of you joining our pack, which includes ensuring sexual compatibility.”

“And what about dating? Romance, candlelight –”

“Unnecessary,” Logan dismissed. “Dating serves to establish social compatibility, which we already know we do not possess. However, I am willing to overlook that impediment if you are.”

“Jeez, way to make a guy feel special…”

“My priority is not your feelings, it is _Patton's_.” Logan sighed. “I told you once that Patton didn't need an alpha in his life to be happy, and I stand by that. But I have come to realise that he does _want_ you. And I intend to fulfil that want.”

“So what? You're willing to _force_ yourself to sleep with me?” Roman scowled. “Not happening, Logan.”

“Why are you making this so difficult?” The words slipped out without meaning to, but Logan had never been one to back down from a fight. “This is supposed to be what every alpha wants, isn't it? A willing omega, and a delightful beta as well? I'm sorry that Patton couldn't have a mate who was more your _style_ , but you can't – I won't let you take –”

Logan choked on the words, biting his lip to try and get himself back under control.

“Dios mio, Logan, is that what you think?” Roman had frozen, looking stricken. “I would _never_ try to take Patton away from you. Not least because Pat would never speak to me again if I tried.”

Logan grit his teeth.

“Then how did you think this would end?”

“I thought…” Roman ran his hands through his hair. “I don't know! I hoped you'd come around! That you might start acting like an actual _human_ towards me every once in a while! It's not like I'm not attracted to you – fuck, you're gorgeous!”

“Then why won't you simply agree to copulate with me –”

“I'm not that kind of alpha!” Roman snapped back. “I'm not going to make love to you just because you've decided to _stop saying no_. Sex means something to me, okay? It might be nothing to you, but it's something to me. This is _not_ happening. Not today.”

There was a long, painful silence between the two of them. Logan closed his eyes.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I…”

Roman reached out, and touched him gently on the arm. Logan jerked back, startled, and Roman immediately backed away.

“Come on,” he said, jerking his head towards the front room. Logan followed him through, and Roman gestured to the sofa, before going and fiddling with the TV.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, his voice sounding distant and hollow.

“Sit down,” Roman told him – not unkindly, although it was a bit jarring to be told to sit in his own apartment. “ _I_ am going to put on a Star Wars DVD, and _you_ are going to tell me all the things they got wrong about space until Patton gets home from class.”

“That isn't necessary –”

“You're upset,” Roman replied, handing Logan a blanket. “I'm not leaving you alone.”

He sat at the far end of the small couch, taking care to leave plenty of space between them. Logan stared at the screen, unblinking, as the credits began to roll.

“I'm not upset,” he said quietly.

Roman didn't respond. Perhaps he hadn't heard. The volume was on quite loud.

Logan curled his feet onto the couch, so that they were pressed against Roman's leg. Not because he wanted the touch, of course, but simply because it was a more comfortable way to sit and the couch was too small to avoid contact.

Neither of them moved until Patton got home.

***

 _Two_ _month_ _s_ _later_ :

“I had so much fun tonight!” Patton said as Logan unlocked the front door of their apartment.

“Me too,” Roman replied. “The fireworks were almost as beautiful as you, my darling.”

“Charmer,” Patton protested, but from the rosy glow rising in his cheeks, the compliment had found its mark.

“Would you like to come inside for a few minutes, Roman?” Logan asked. “It's a long walk back to your place, and we've all been out in the cold.”

Roman was a little surprised by the offer, but before he could really think about it –

“I could make hot chocolate?” Patton offered, leading the way inside.

“Sounds lovely,” Roman said. “You know I can't resist your hot chocolate, Patton. It's my second favourite way for you to warm me up.”

“Oh, you!”

Patton laughed as he busied himself at the stove. Logan shut the door behind them, and then came to stand by Roman. Very close by Roman, in fact, and he spoke very quietly as he said:

“If it's your second-favourite way, why not opt for the first?”

Roman rolled his eyes.

“It was a joke, Specs. I was alluding to… bedroom activities.”

Logan nodded.

“So was I.”

If Roman had been drinking something, he would have spat it out in shock. Instead he simply gaped at Logan, trying to wordlessly convey his shock.

“You could stay over,” Logan suggested, still too quiet for Pat to overhear. “… In case that was unclear, I am suggesting that all three of us –”

“Yes, thank you, I got the picture,” Roman cut him off, unwilling to hear whatever unromantic term was about to fall out of Logan's mouth. “Are… are you sure?”

Logan bit his lip.

“Last time…” He doesn't specify when, but both of them remember it clearly enough. “You were right. I wasn't… thank you. For stopping me. And I respect your choice, if your answer remains unchanged. But…”

“You feel differently?” Roman guessed.

Logan shrugged.

“It is cold outside. My mate is laughing, my boyfriend is beautiful, and I'm not ready for our evening to be over.”

Roman's heart was pounding in his chest.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Patton joked.

“Logan is propositioning me,” Roman called back. “And I'm seriously considering accepting.”

Logan's eyes widened.

“For real?” Patton spun around with a gasp. “Roman Esteban Prince, you had better not be joking with me right now.”

“No.” Logan smiled, a little shyly. “No, that is what I was doing.”

“Am I invited?” Patton asked, beaming.

“Of course,” Logan said immediately. He hesitated for a moment, glancing at Roman: “If that's acceptable?”

Roman nodded silently, still feeling slightly stunned. “I…”

“You're adorable.” Logan chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss.

Roman could no longer remember why he'd been cold a moment ago, because now he felt like his chest might light on fire at any moment. Logan's hands cupped his face, light and tender, and Roman had no idea what to do with his arms. After a moment of fumbling, he rested his hands respectfully on Logan's waist, only for Logan to step forward, pressing their bodies against one another as he deepened the kiss.

“Now, I could get used to this.”

Patton was watching the two of them with a hungry gaze, holding a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. He leaned up and kissed Logan lightly as he handed his mug over, but when Roman leaned down expecting the same, he was surprised when Patton pressed his mouth open, sliding his tongue across Roman's before pulling back, leaving the tantalising taste of chocolate.

“Drink up,” Patton said, with a deceptively sweet smile. “It's a good night for something hot and sweet.”

Roman felt like his legs might give out.

“Don't tease Roman,” Logan said with a wry tone. “He hasn't had as long to get used to it as I have.”

“Whereas you're immune?” Patton asked, impishly. “You won't mind at all if I ask if you're hungry for a mouthful of something creamy?”

Logan spluttered, turning red, and Roman was probably blushing just as hard. He was so excited he gulped down the cocoa in two mouthfuls. Fortunately, it wasn't too warm – he wondered if Patton had guessed how eager they'd be and taken it off the heat early.

The mugs were soon left on the counter, and the three of them fumbled their way towards the bedroom. It was a slow process, primarily because Roman kept needing to kiss his loves and whenever he did so, his legs forgot what they were supposed to be doing. Somewhere around the sofa, he was kissing Logan when Patton's arms wrapped around him from behind and began pulling off Logan's tie. Logan turned, smiling, to capture Patton's lips, and well, it only seemed fair for Roman to press open the top buttons of Patton's shirt.

By the time they actually reached the bedroom, their shirts were most of the way unbuttoned and Roman's pants were feeling a fair amount tighter than they had been a minute ago. But standing at the doorway, something made him hesitate.

Logan and Patton's bedroom was small – their whole three-room apartment was tight on space, despite being far nicer than the single-room dorm Roman got as an unmated student. But with their combined scents permeating the air, Patton as sweet as pecan pie and Logan's sharp like fresh lemonade, it was impossible not to be aware that this was _their_ bedroom. This was where they spent their heats, where they mated, and where curled up together at night and slept in one another's arms.

And now the two of them were taking him by the hands, pulling him inside after them. Roman had been called a hopeless romantic before, and perhaps there was some truth in that – but in this moment, he felt with all his heart that this pack was his destiny.

“So.” Patton was nuzzling against Logan's neck, the lemonade tang in the air getting stronger. “What exactly were we thinking tonight?”

“I… oh, _yes_.” Logan's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as Patton kissed him, right on his scent gland. “I'm not sure that I'm prepared for any, uh, penetrative activities.”

“That's fine,” Roman reassured him, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and scenting at his hair. “We can take things as slow as you need.”

“Well, I foolishly failed to acquire an oral contraceptive in time for my last cycle so I would rather wait until my current fertile window has passed.”

Roman blinked. Patton smirked a little when he saw the look on his face.

“So, what _is_ on the table?” he prodded Logan. “Or the bed, the floor, the wall…?”

“ _Pat_ ,” Logan whined, hiding his face in his hands. Roman supposed he was embarrassed, but that tone of voice was triggering a twinge of interest.

“Don't let him pester you,” Roman breathed against Logan's ear. “If you're not feeling ready –”

“No, no,” Logan said. He spun around, twisting so he was facing Roman, although Patton was still pressed in close beside him. “He's teasing. Because he knows that I haven't done this before. And that I… am intensely curious.”

“About…?” Roman's question was answered before he could finish asking it, as Logan's hand grasped at the front of his pants. “Ah. That.” He grinned. “Well, for the sake of science –”

Logan frowned.

“It's not just –”

“I know,” Roman promised, cutting him off with a kiss. Logan moaned a little against his lips, and grasped again at Roman's hard-on, leaving him fumbling to undo the button on his jeans.

“Oh.” Logan paused as he slipped his hand inside Roman's pants. “Huh. That's…”

“I'm not sure I want to hear the commentary track,” Roman quipped, trying not to sound nervous about what Logan might have to say.

“I was simply going to say that somehow, I didn't expect it to be warm.”

“Used to silicone, Specs?”

“Well, yes.”

Roman was about to answer back again, because apparently _he could not_ _learn when to_ _keep his mouth shut_ , but the words vanished on his lips as Logan managed to find the right angle to wrap his hand around Roman's cock and stroke it. Roman's knees almost buckled, and his mouth was gaping like a goldfish, and Logan looked up at him with a dark, heated expression and asked: “Does that feel alright?”

Roman made a very dignified noise that sounded only a little like a deflating balloon, and said: “Don't stop.”

There were hands everywhere – hands pulling off Roman's shirt and tugging his pants and boxers down around his ankles, Logan's hand wrapped around his cock and Roman's own hands grabbing at Logan's belt and massaging the front of his crotch. Patton's hands, pulling the both of them, tripping and stumbling over the clothes left tangled on the floor, over to the bed, and pushing Roman to sit.

A moment later, Logan was straddling his lap, so he wasn't exactly complaining.

“Lo-Lo, don't forget the lube,” Patton's voice chastised.

“Thank you dear,” Logan answered, taking the tube and squirting some onto his hand. He looked down at Roman: “Let me know if I'm being too rough.”

“Not an issue,” Roman answered, because even he knew that “you could do whatever you wanted with me right now and I would thank you for it” was going overboard.

Logan's hand gripped him once again, this time sliding slick and easy over the full length of his cock, and Roman's head tipped backwards for a moment before Patton pulled his face sideways for a kiss. It was a strange sensation, feeling Logan – one hand on his hip, where he was grinding his panties against Roman's leg, the other cupping his breast – while kissing Patton, his lips hot and sweet and familiar in all the right ways.

When Patton's hand joined Logan's, Roman lost all sense of focus. At some point, he knew that Patton had shifted from kissing him to kissing Logan, and Roman had joined him eagerly, pressing his lips to Logan's collarbone with soft hunger. He had no idea whose hand was whose, one tracing over his balls while the over rubbed at the head of his cock – except for the moment when his lips closed over Logan's nipple, and one of the hands froze involuntarily as Logan whined, loud and desperate into Patton's mouth.

Roman hesitated for a second, not sure if he should continue – but then Logan's other hand fisted in his hair, pulling him closer, and he figured that counted as enthusiastic consent. He ran his tongue over the dark, brown bud, alternating between broad licks and the gentlest catch of teeth. He was trying to use Logan's reactions to guess what he liked most, but that was an imprecise science – was that moan because of Roman's fingers pinching his nipple, or Patton sucking a hickey into his neck?

Roman would have to investigate further to know for sure. Perhaps this whole “science” thing wasn't so bad after all…

“Sweetheart,” Patton murmured in a low voice. “Would you like me to teach you how to give a blowjob?”

Roman's thought processes came to a screeching halt. He looked up at his two boyfriends – Patton with a knowing smirk on his mouth, and Logan looking half-wrecked already, a mess of bruises on his neck and his nipples puffy and shiny with spit, his tan-brown cheeks slowly staining scarlet.

“Yes please,” he said softly, and Roman's heart stopped for a moment.

“Okay, so you're going to want to put a pillow on the floor – here.” Patton tossed a pillow across the room, and Roman caught it. Logan was blushing even harder now, and seemed to be trying to look anywhere except Roman's face. “Okay, condoms… we've got cola, banana or chocolate flavour.”

“… Chocolate,” Logan answered softly, neatly folding onto his knees between Roman's legs.

Roman was just about to ask if something was amiss when Logan spoke:

“Be patient with me?” he asked, so quietly Roman almost didn't hear.

“You don't have to do anything you don't feel ready for,” Roman said immediately.

“No, no, I…” Logan's expression was pinched with anxiety. “If I make a mistake, you should inform me immediately.”

In a burst of inspiration, understanding sparked in Roman's mind. He had already known that he was the first sexual partner that either Logan or Patton had had outside of each other. Patton had always made the newness seem like an adventure, but Logan – Logan _hated_ not knowing things. No wonder it was different for him.

“Logan,” Roman said slowly, taking both his hands. “You aren't going to do anything wrong. Even if you hate it and want to stop immediately, tonight is still going to be the hottest thing that's ever happened to me – no offence, Patton.”

“No objections here,” Patton replied cheerily.

“And even if I do ask you to do something different, that doesn't mean you did it _wrong_. Hate to break it to you Specs, but sex is an art, not a science.”

“Ew,” Logan intoned flatly. But he only managed to keep the straight face for a moment before cracking up, and then Roman was laughing too, and that set Patton off. Every time the laughter started to die down, two of them would lock eyes and start again, and it was several minutes until they all managed to catch their breaths.

“Thank you,” Logan said softly.

“Don't mention it,” Roman replied. “It was what any decent person would say.”

“No. It was what you would say.” A small smile played around Logan's lips that set Roman's heart fluttering like a butterfly's wings. Then he turned to Patton, sharp and businesslike. “Condom, please.”

Logan rolled on the condom like he was in health class – he even stopped to double-check the expiration date, who _did_ that? But Roman held still, and this time, when Logan hesitated, Patton was there in a moment, kneeling beside him.

“You want to put one hand on the base here,” he said, wrapping his hand around Logan's to guide him. “That way you can control how fast things go. Then use the other to balance yourself, at least until you get the hang of it. Start by licking it a little, give yourself a minute to get used to the idea.”

Logan bent forward, tentatively darting his tongue along Roman's cock. Roman couldn't help but gasp at the sensation, and Logan looked up sharply, before carefully repeating the motion.

“Should I – I don't want to delay too long –”

“Take as long as you like,” Patton said, rubbing circles on Logan's back. “I know you've been curious.”

Logan hummed a little in the back of his throat, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the shaft of Roman's cock. Roman was having to fight to keep his hips still – although Logan had a firm grasp on him, pumping his hand up and down a little as he explored the head of Roman's cock with his mouth.

After a few minutes, he sat back on his heels.

“So –” he turned to Patton. “I just kind of – put it in my mouth?”

“Here, let me show you.” Patton leaned forward, pressing past Logan to wrap his lips around Roman's cock. He sucked it oh-so-slowly into his mouth, before pulling off with a popping sound.

“Be careful of your teeth, and don't go too deep too fast. You don't want to hit your gag reflex! You can use your tongue if you want, but it's going to feel good no matter what you do.” He bobbed his head up and down on Roman's cock a couple more times, before glancing up at Roman hotly, just a hint of mischief in his smile. “Come on, baby. Your turn.”

Roman bit his lip. He didn't know what, exactly, he'd done to deserve this night, but whatever it was, he made a mental note to _keep doing it_.

Then Logan sucked Roman's cock into his mouth, and he couldn't fight back a moan, his head tipping back involuntarily. Logan started slow, as Patton had said, only taking the head of Roman's cock into his mouth – but he sucked _hard_ , then swiped his tongue around in a way that had Roman seeing stars.

Roman gasped and whined as Logan took his time exploring the length of Roman's cock – sucking it in gradually deeper, inch by inch, laving his tongue over and across and around. Roman glanced down and – yep, that was Logan Sanders, on his knees with his lips wrapped tight around Roman's cock, looking entirely focussed as he pulled off for a second to tease the head with his tongue once more. It was methodical and measured, and why exactly had Roman ever objected to being a test subject again?

Perhaps it wasn't the most efficient blow job in the world – the pace Logan set was tauntingly slow, and Roman wasn't sure he'd be able to come like this no matter how hard he tried – but oh, if this was torturous, it was a torture Roman was more than happy to enjoy for a good while longer.

After a few minutes, Logan pulled back with a sigh.

“I – uh. This was nice, but my jaw is starting to ache. I think I should postpone any further exploration of this activity until another night.”

Roman nodded, and leaned down.

“Thank you,” he said. “That was a delightful experience.”

He cupped Logan's face in both hands, kissing him slow and deep. Logan hummed into his mouth softly before pulling away.

“I think I'd like to take a minute,” he said, getting to his feet.

At some point – Roman wasn't sure when, but he had perhaps been a little distracted – Patton had climbed back onto the bed, sprawling out across the pillows. As Roman turned now, he found Patton watching the two of them with a heated gaze, one hand pushed inside his boxers. Roman grinned at the sight.

“Well then,” he said slowly. “How about I pay it forwards?”

Patton giggled as Roman climbed on top of him, pressing him back against the bed.

“Why, hello there,” Patton joked, leaning up to kiss Roman.

“Patton, my daring angel – may I have the honour of sucking your cock?”

Patton's giggles intensified as Roman peppered his face with kisses.

“You sure may,” he answered.

“Get comfy,” Roman gave him one last kiss. “I'll be right back.”

He rolled over, fumbling in the bedside drawer for a few seconds before he managed to locate the lube and a banana-flavoured condom. He eased off the one he was wearing and threw it away before unrolling the fresh one on his fingers and tearing it open to form a dental dam.

When he turned back, Patton was settled on his back in the middle of the bed, completely naked, his legs sprawled open suggestively – and even though this was far from the first time, Roman didn't think he'd ever be immune to a vision so lovely. He took a moment to let himself stare, open-mouthed, at his boyfriend's effortless sexiness.

Then he lay on his stomach, hooking both Patton's knees over his shoulders, and got to work.

Roman was a little bit obsessed with Patton's cock. He knew it was technically, medically speaking, a clitoris, but since none of the guys he'd dated before had one of those, it had been easy enough for him to adjust to Patton's preferred terminology. Certainly it _looked_ like a cock, about two inches long and plump with arousal, standing proud where an omega would have only a small flap of skin where their lips fused together.

As soon as the dam was lubed up and in place, Roman dived right in, licking and sucking with gusto. Patton's breath became heavy, his back arching up off the bed a little as Roman focussed all his energy into sucking him off. Patton didn't like being touched elsewhere on his genitals, but Roman did knead his free hand into one of Patton's thighs, teasing at the sensitive flesh there.

It was easy to start to lose himself in an act that had become increasingly familiar over the last few months, to focus on nothing but the rhythmic sucking and the sweet, heady, pecan pie scent of Patton's arousal in his nose, the tiniest sighs and gasps of Roman's name reverberating through him –

“What? I –” Roman glanced up sharply to see Logan murmuring something soft in Patton's ear. “Oh, yes please! If I just –”

“Could you hold his hips a little higher?” Logan asked Roman. “And pass the lubricant?”

Logan already had a latex glove in place on his hand, and as Roman shifted onto his knees, hitching Patton's hips up a little higher in the air, he started to rub in slow circles over Patton's hole, before drizzling lube liberally across his hand.

“For clarity's sake – I assume that you would not be averse to penetrating Patton later this evening?”

“I mean –” Roman stuttered, blushing. “We don't have to –”

“On the contrary, I'm quite interested in seeing it,” Logan remarked, so matter-of-factly that it was like he didn't _know_ he was slowly sinking two fingers into Patton's ass as he said it.

“Well, then… yes, of course. I'd hate to disappoint a gentleman!”

Logan frowned. “If you feel I am pressuring you –”

“It was a joke, Specs.”

“Roman…” Patton moaned, just a hint petulantly, and that was all the excuse Roman needed to return to the task at hand, burying his red face in between Patton's legs.

This position was a little strange to get the hang of. Roman couldn't help but be distracted by the change in angle, the loss of one hand as he used it to hold himself up, the need to compensate for the shifting pressure of Logan on the bed, lying alongside Patton with one arm hooked underneath him. And… well, Roman may have been justly proud of his physique, but supporting half of Patton's weight in addition to his own body was causing a strain in his abs that was distinctly uncomfortable.

Patton, on the other hand, was panting and gasping out both their names with increasing frequency.

“Enough!” he cried, much to Roman's relief. “Please, I'm ready, need one of you inside of me –”

Roman pulled back, sharing a glance with Logan as he slowly lowered Patton back onto the bed.

“Would either of you be averse to Patton riding you?” Logan asked him.

There were no objections.

Roman went to grab yet another condom – this one unflavoured, since it was for penetration. He had gone half-soft from inattention while busy with Patton's pleasure, but it only took a few moments to stroke himself back to full hardness.

“Ah, yes, if you would lie down there, please?” Logan pointed, speaking in a calm and level tone that really shouldn't have made Roman's dick twitch like it had been zapped with lightning.

Roman lay on his back, and Patton quickly rolled on top of him.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Hey,” Roman echoed, feeling his expression morph into something distinctly love-struck. He kissed Patton slowly, groaning into his mouth as Patton ran his fingers through his hair. There was nothing like the moments like this – just the two of them, with nothing between them, bodies rolling against each other, Roman's cock pressed hot against the curve of Patton's thigh, so close –

And then the mattress shifted slightly, and Roman opened his eyes to see Logan, kneeling across from them and watching with a dark, hungry gaze. All in a shock, he remembered that this wasn't just him and Patton alone any more – and _oh_.

He moaned again, louder, his hands gripping Patton's hips as they ground against one another, not breaking eye contact with Logan the whole time. Logan licked his lips, moving towards them.

“So what's the plan?” Roman asked, casually. “You going to sit on my face while Patton sits on my cock?”

Logan froze for a second, blinking.

“We'll… have to table that idea for another time,” he said, sounding a little breathless. “No, I wanted to be closer to Patton today. I was thinking I could help him fuck you.”

Roman coughed a little, but no-one seemed to notice.

Patton shifted, leaning back against Logan where he now straddled Roman's thighs and craning his head around for a kiss.

“You're sure you're not gonna feel left out?” he asked.

“ _Very_ sure.” Logan's answer was immediate. “Shall we begin?”

He didn't wait for an answer. Long, clever fingers curled around Roman's cock, pressing it against Patton's entrance. Patton's mouth fell open as Roman pressed into him in a slow, smooth slide, Logan's hand guiding Patton's hips down until they were almost flush against one another.

“Oh,” Logan murmured. “Oh, that is… I think I'm going to greatly enjoy watching Roman fuck you.”

Once more, Patton didn't react to his statement. This time, Roman frowned.

“You mean watching us _make love_?” he asked.

“I apologise, I didn't mean to imply a lack of emotional connection. I simply prefer to speak plainly when it comes to sexual acts in order to avoid potential confusion. 'Making love' can apply to a number of activities, while 'fucking' is rather more specific.”

Roman's eyes darted to Patton, expecting some kind of reaction – but still nothing. However, Logan seemed to follow his meaning, because he suddenly batted Patton on the arm.

“Patton!” Logan scolded. “Have you still got Roman convinced that you don't swear?”

“What?” Patton yelped, his hole clenching suddenly around Roman. “I, uh… maybe?”

“He swears?” Roman gasped – about equal parts outrage and the feel of Patton, so hot and tight and beautiful and – wait, no, outrage –

“Sorry, Ro-Ro. You're just so cute when you're trying to be gentlemanly!”

“But you kept making that face, every time I nearly –” Roman pouted. “You tricked me. I am offended, and appalled, and… oh, holy shit, please do that again.”

Patton giggled, and ground his hips once more.

“I'll make it up to you?” he offered, his voice low and sultry and ten times hotter than it had any right to be.

Roman couldn't help but smile.

“Well – go on, then…”

Patton grinned back at him, and started to move – slow at first, and careful, every bounce making both their breath catch. Roman was overwhelmed by each tiny movement, every thrust and slide drawing soft moans out of him, one hand fisted in the bedsheets while the other was reverently gentle upon Patton's waist, careful not to hurry him.

Logan had no such compunctions. He gripped Patton's hips firmly, making each thrust a little deeper, a little quicker than the last. It was as though the intensity had been turned up a notch and Roman couldn't get enough of it – Logan's dark, hungry eyes on him, the way Patton gasped, his back arching as his head tipped back against Logan's shoulder.

Logan kissed his way up the arch of Patton's neck, his teeth tugging softly at Patton's earlobe.

“How does it feel?” he asked, a hint of wickedness in his voice. “Do you like having Roman inside you?”

“Oh boy howdy, I… it's good, it's so fucking good,” Patton gasped. “I can feel him so deep, I want, I need – oh fuck, Roman!”

The last came as Roman relented and started stroking Patton's cock, leading to a choked-off whine. Patton was trembling now, clearly close to falling apart – but just behind him, Logan locked eyes with Roman, and Roman knew exactly what he was thinking. The two of them might still have a few things to work out, but on this they were in perfect agreement: Patton deserved the highest heights of ecstasy, and the two of them were going to get him there.

Roman slid his fingers quick and fast along Patton's cock, careful not to tug too roughly even as he rolled his hips up to meet every thrust, Logan's hand dragging Patton's hips down to meet him. Patton's breath was coming in sharp gasps now, it wouldn't be long, and Roman was biting his lip, fighting to keep his motions shallow as his knot began to swell –

Then, suddenly, a firm, clever hand was curling around his knot, thumb rubbing slowly along the hyper-sensitive swelling and oh, oh –

Roman's hips jerked upwards, his orgasm hitting him like a sudden downpour of bliss from the heavens. Patton kept moving, thrusting on his cock even as Roman came and oh, they'd never done that before, and it felt incredible. Roman scrambled to keep stroking Patton's cock, until his lover was gasping in overstimulation, pushing his hand away and falling forwards against Roman's chest, Roman's cock still clenched tight inside him. Only then did Logan allow him some relief, slowly releasing Roman's knot and letting his orgasm fizzle out.

“Ohh…” Patton sighed happily, resting his head over Roman's heart. “Mmm, bedtime now…”

“Not just yet, cuddlebug,” Roman said with a smile. “Let me get this condom off first, okay?”

That was easier said than done with Patton clinging to his side, but Roman just about managed it without too much consternation. Then he looked around for Logan and –

Oh.

Logan had settled himself onto the bed at Roman's other side, carefully not touching the post-coital couple. His cheeks were still stained red with arousal, and he was stroking a hand over his pussy slowly, clearing trying not to attract their attention.

Well, that wouldn't do at all.

“Get in here, Specs,” he insisted, rolling over to face the stubborn omega.

“What?” Logan stammered, pulling his hand away from his crotch. “Oh, no, I –”

“I didn't say you should stop,” Roman continued.

“It's perfectly alright,” Logan said stiffly. “It's unreasonable to expect a simultaneous peak in stimulation for more than two participants –”

“We'll get the hang of it soon enough,” Roman said with a grin. “C'mon, over you go –”

Logan yelped a little as Roman hooked an arm around his waist, rolling him bodily into the middle of the cuddle pile.

“Do you want me to do the honours, or would you rather do it yourself?” Roman asked. “Either way, I'm sure Pat will be happy to help keep you… stimulated.”

Patton nuzzled into Logan's shoulder and made a beeline for his throat, licking a slow, lavicious stripe over his scent gland that made Logan whine, and Roman's stomach twinge with envy.

“Happy to help,” he mumbled in sleepy agreement.

“I… might enjoy partaking of one more 'first,'” Logan admitted, hastily adding: “Provided you aren't too tired, I don't wish to impose.”

“You aren't imposing,” Roman promised, scooting up to press against Logan's other side. “Do I need to get a glove, or…?”

Logan took his hand, inspecting it quickly, flipping it over.

“No visible cuts or abrasions. The risk should be minimal, provided no fluids are – ah!”

Roman slid two fingers into Logan. His pussy was so wet that there was hardly any friction, just a slick and easy slide inside.

Logan's mouth dropped open, as though he were gasping for air, and Roman paused to let him adjust.

“You…” Logan said slowly. “You have big hands.”

“Too much?”

“ _No_.” Logan gasped, rolling his hips a little against Roman's hand.

“Well, you know what they say about alphas with big hands,” Patton remarked. “…They wear big gloves!”

Roman snorted with laughter, even as Logan groaned.

“Patton, _please_ –”

But what was meant as a complaint, Patton apparently took as encouragement, because he started kissing along Logan's neck again, his hand coming up to circle a finger around Logan's nipple, until Logan was groaning and gasping out –

“Please, Roman, move –”

Roman might not have done this with Logan before, but he did know what he was doing, and he prided himself on his skill with his hands. He crooked his fingers up, hunting for Logan's sweet spot – and when high-pitched whimpers told him he'd found his goal, he started rocking his hand back and forth, shallow thrusts that kept the stimulation focussed right there.

Logan is writhing in pleasure, clinging onto Patton's hand and grabbing at Roman's thigh like they're the only things keeping him tethered to the ground.

“I – more, faster, please, yes, there!”

Logan shook as he came apart between them, clenching hard around Roman's fingers, head tipped back with an expression of total unravelment. Roman couldn't help but kiss him, looking that beautiful, a gentle press of the lips that Logan deepened, pulling him closer.

When Roman pulled back, Logan's eyes were open again, deep and dark and warm.

“Thank you, Roman,” he said, slow and fervent. Roman's heart skipped in his chest a little.

“The pleasure was all mine,” he responded, unable to keep himself from smiling.

“Oh, come here!” Patton cooed, peppering them both with kisses until all three of them were laughing.

That wasn't the end of it, of course. They cleaned up quickly and fell into the bed all in a tangle. The next morning, Roman felt like he'd run a marathon, but he'd never been happier. And of course, the next weekend they did it again, and again the Tuesday after that, and on and on for many years to come –

In that moment, Roman hadn't known any of that, of course. But if you'd asked him, he would have told you:

The three of them were simply meant to be.


End file.
